


You Promise?

by ProfoundCranium



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: Catra didn't have a clear response as she simply… looked at her friend. There was so much distance between them now. Because there it was. Adora had forsaken the dream she used to have. It was replaced. But Catra… she had never given up. Sure, the dream had twisted, warped. And maybe she always knew that the dream she had was gone now. That the fragile glass box she had built for herself had crumbled long ago. But she never did wanna let go. Because like she said, Adora was her everything. She was jealous sure. But she knew Adora cared about her. She let her do so much. Every hidden smile, hushed giggle, every tearful nervous breakdown in bed, every tense moment in training, every painful punishment. They were together. Through it all. And  Catra loved her for it. For even bothering to deal with her. But now, she was learning that she never should have bothered.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	You Promise?

  
_Cough! Cough Hack Cough!_  
  
Catra hacked her lungs up, splattering the metal flooring beneath her with blood as she leaned forward on her hands and knees. That last blast of energy had HURT, and Catra was really feeling it. She could practically feel her ribs tensing and cracking beneath her skin. She stood up and looked back up, trying her best to peer through the smoke.  
  
"I'm assuming that isn't the best you have for me?"

Light flooded into the darkened hall as a regal presence entered.  
  
_Regal? She was never royal on her best day. A nervous clutz. Like the time she tripped during an exercise and snapped her wrist. I had to hold her for hours. ME! Just ME! No-one else!_  
  
The Sword was the most obvious detail, always being held in her hand. Catra never saw her go anywhere without it nowadays. And it all began with the Sword didn't it? It was always between then now. Rather then whispered secrets and hidden pain, just… cold steel.  
  
"Please Catra… surrender now. This can't go on forever. We have you cornered."  
  
Blonde hair, silver armor, A Sword, and burning light that always managed to make Catra feel small next to it's brilliance.  
  
_But that's how it's always been right? Ever since we were kids. I've just been the ugly shadow latched to her being. The thing no-one wanted around. But that isn't true is it? SHE wanted me around. She loved me…. I think? Did she?_  
  
"I dunno. I've managed to keep it going for awhile now. And I can keep going as long as I want."  
  
Catra flourished her metal staff, feeling the electricity running beneath it's metal casing. The air smelt of burnt ozone. But it also had that other special smell. Something that Catra always felt a sort of calm upon smelling it.  
  
_"Catra? What are you doing? You have your own bed."_  
  
_"I dunno. I just like sleeping next to you. It makes me feel safe… and you smell nice."_  
  
The Blonde Warrior hardened her gaze upon Catra, readying her sword and bending her knees, ready to dash at her in a heartbeat.  
  
"I guess we have to fight then? Again?"  
  
Catra felt a smile stretch across her face, her teeth gleaming in the light the woman across from her was casting.  
  
"Feel free to make the first move."

The Warrior did so, dashing forward in a jab. It was always so slow. In Catra's eyes at least. She always had that problem. Ever since she picked up that damn sword. Being slow. Catra easily sidestepped the blow, whipping her staff into her leg on the way by, shocking her and tripping her all at once. Catra watched her stumble, whimpering in pain before she whipped around and readied herself again. Catra giggled at her insistence.  
  
"You know this will just end the same way it always does?"  
  
_You mean in pain for you? Cause it always does._  
  
"With you on the ground and me being a winner."

The Warrior was unperturbed by Catra's words. But had she ever wavered? She always found herself in the lead, letting Catra follow because she simply cared. But she never really took her seriously. Or, if she did, she didn't anymore. And… just like all the other times this showdown of theirs took place, Catra felt a rampant wave of disgust flow through her as she glared at the Sword. She paced back and forth, leisurely in the face of this Warrior's wrath.  
  
"This is always how you wanted things to go isn't it? You wanted to be little miss perfect. I mean, CLEARLY the Horde wasn't good enough for you. So you run off to the Rebelllion. You play the part you're handed, you act like a pretty little Princess, and everything just goes away right?"  
  
Catra said the words normally, as if she was having a casual conversation. Brow raised as she took in the Warrior as if she was nowhere near the threat she actually was. She sounded like she was having fun, acting sarcastic and rebellious like normal. But she couldn't completely hide the vindictive tone in her voice.  
  
Not from her. LEAST of all her.  
  
The Warrior didn't waste time as she dashed forward again in a slash. Catra intercepted, quickly flipping onto her back. It was a familiar action. Catra already did it once before. She could feel the scars beneath her tight costume before she was forced to flip away, The Warrior dislodging her with a rough spin. Catra hit the ground, smiling wide. Before she even knew what was happening, an armored fist had rammed itself into her face, sending her sprawling. It sent a special sort of flame burning through her veins. Her smile didn't vanish even slightly.  
  
_I've only ever felt this way for her. Only SHE could get my attention. Even back then, she made me try. And I wanted her to see me. It wasn't even that bad when no-one else did. SHE cared and that was enough. It was always enough. I had her attention, I had her care._  
  
Catra rolled with the impact, landing back on her feet before she pounced at The Warrior, bypassing the Sword entirely as she rammed her staff into her in an upward swing. The Warrior gasped in pain as she was forced away by the impact. They both stood separated now, on opposite ends of the metal hallway, breathing heavily. One in ecstasy, the other in exhaustion. Catra being the former. This was fun for Catra. She wouldn't pretend otherwise. Because if she could somehow get things to go back to the way they were before that stupid Sword was ever found in the woods, she would. In a second, she would turn back that clock. But she couldn't so this was her only option.  
  
"Catra… we don't have to do this."

Catra groaned as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"Is this where you try to get me to join the Rebellion? Because this song and dance got old two offers ago, and yet, here we are!"

The Warrior didn't seem to care much as she stepped forward, her guard lowering as her face took on a look of concern. Catra was angry just looking at it. Because it wasn't the face she remembered. It was a perverted facsimile. An illusion. It was a childish picture of what her friend wanted to be. But Catra knew it was a lie. It was a daydream. That wasn't her friend, and yet it had the audacity to attempt to copy her looks.  
  
"And I think I'll keep saying it. Catra, you have the option to be better. You CAN do it, I know you-"

"Then i guess you don't know me that well do you?"

Any sense of joviality was gone from Catra's voice now. Her eyes narrowing into slits as she glared at the woman across from her. Her eyes full of betrayal, hurt, and hatred. All of which looking just as fresh as the day when they were planted there.  
  
"Maybe you should have considered all of this a long time ago. But clearly, some crappy Sword holds more value then me."

_CLANG_  
  
Catra's eyes widened in shock as she looked behind her, seeing a large Sword embedded in the metal door across the hall. She realized what had been done as she turned around. She was standing there, arm outstretched, Sword missing as her form flickered. Then , everything changed. She shrunk about a foot, her armor vanishing, her hair receding. And in the Warrior's place stood an average girl. No… never average. Catra felt a small grin stretch over her lips as she scoffed.  
  
"Hey Adora… anymore tricks to try to win my trust?"  
  
Adora stood up straight as she stepped forward, a scowl on her face. Catra's breath actually caught, because that was her friend. Again. No more Sword, no more magic. It was just her…. Adora.  
  
"This isn't some trick Catra. I want you to come back with me. I WANT you around. I DON'T want to fight you!"

Catra hissed as Adora stepped closer.  
  
"No you don't! Don't pretend with me Adora! What about what I want huh!? What if I don't WANT you around!"  
  
Adora growled as she readied into a fist fighting stance. Catra obliged, throwing her staff as she readied her claws. Then she pounced, Adora dodging and ramming her knee into Catra's chest. Catra gasped at the impact before latching onto Adora's leg, yanking herself forward and raking her claws across her face. Adora yelled as she recoiled away in pain. Catra pressed her advantage, clawing at Adora, scoring hits on her arms, shoulders, chest, and back. She didn't let up, then Adora spun, kicking Catra in the face. Catra spun with the impact, her body ramming into the wall as they both separated by a few feet. Adora was grasping at her wounds. They were shallow, and she knew that. She knew better then anyone. She glared at Catra who was grasping her eye.  
  
"Is this how we'll always be now!? Fighting and trying to kill each other!? What happened to you Catra!?"

Catra felt a flare of anger, her lips peeling back to reveal an angry snarl as she clenched her fist, hands trembling in restrained anger.

"What happened to ME!? I think the better question is what happened to YOU Adora! You’re the traitor here!"

Adora looked scandalized, but also aggravated that she had been accused of something that she didn't view as a crime. But it was one… she just didn't see it.  
  
"I have been trying to HELP people!"

Catra snarled as she marched closer.

"No! You have been trying to help yourself! Like the selfish jerk you are!"

Adora scoffed as she tensed, pointing at Catra.

"At least I'm not part of something Evil!"

Catra was done arguing at this point, instead yelling.

"You left, Adora!"

Adora only seemed to get angrier.  
  
"Of course I left! Did you expect me to stay!? After what I learned!?"  
  
The answer was yes. Catra expected Adora to stay no matter what. She felt her anger flare even brighter. Catra kept repeating it. The fatal flaw. The mistake that started this all. But Adora WASN'T GETTING IT!

"YOU! LEFT!"

Adora shoved Catra back, yelling just as loud.  
  
"OF COURSE I DID!"

SHE WASN'T SEEING IT! Did she not remember? The time when Catra was nothing more then a scared child hiding in her blankets because her Mother wouldn't stop hitting her? And Adora, like the angel she was, came into that dark fort, digging Catra out, ignoring her hisses, and coaxing her out and away from her tears? The whispered words that came to define her life? The thing she built her life around? Until a dumb Sword in the woods came and shredded that dream to pieces seemingly overnight? Adora HAD to remember that! No way she just forgot! Catra felt her anger snap, she felt the fire in her gut become all consuming. What she DIDN'T feel was her claws unsheathe from her fingers. Her hand faster then light as she slashed across Adora's face. Adora recoiled in pain, her hand coming up to shield her injured face. But Catra didn't even recognize her pain, or the blood splattering on her hand as she bellowed at the top of her lungs, voice full of anguish and a desperate need for Adora to just UNDERSTAND.  
  
**"YOU LEFT ME!"**

Adora cradled her face for all of two seconds before she snapped back, her glare colder then ice, deep clawmarks across the side of her face, weeping rivulets of blood before she yelled back, just as loud.  
  
**"SO WHAT!?"**  
  
Catra recoiled in shock, flinching like she had just been slapped. Ice filled her veins as her jaw dropped. Her arms went weak, hanging by her sides as those words burrowed into her head. "So What?" as if Catra wasn't even worth a secondary thought. Even Adora seemed to realize what she just said, her face taking on an expression of horror as she reached out.  
  
"W-Wait… Catra, I didn't… I didn't mean it!"

Catra felt ice run through her as tears welled up to her eyes. Was she worth so little? Catra seemed to think it over, but then , she had a thought. Why should she let this happen? Because those years spent with her best friend… they couldn't have meant nothing. But… that didn't change what Adora had just said.  
  
"Catra, wait. I didn't-"

_**RRRROOOOAAAARRRR**_  
  
The halls almost seemed to shake, Catra's roar erupted from her lips. A cry borne from a shattered heart, and a scorned memory. Catra pounced at Adora, tackling her to the floor. Then she started punching, crazed as Adora tried to defend herself from the blows.  
  
**"I HATE YOU!"**

Adora gasped in pain as one of Catra's blows slipped past, nailing her in the face as her head flew back, hitting the metal floor.  
  
**"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!..."**

Catra repeated the phrase over and over, each repetition being a swear. A loose curse at Adora for forsaking something she held so dear. A scream at the stars, begging for damnation because that was her one good thing. And it was crumbling. Tears fell freely down her face as Catra tried her best to vent her anger, her betrayal, her pain into someone else. Because it was pouring over and she couldn't keep it down.  
  
"Catra! Stop!"

Adora sounded panicked as she managed to shove the crazed cat girl away, following that up with a kick to the stomach, sending Catra flailing into a metal wall, her back hitting it hard. She was only dazed for a moment before she was rushing back at Adora, a manic scream on her lips. Adora had just managed to stand up as she was tackled yet again, getting rammed against the wall as Catra pinned her there. Catra growled deeply as Adora panted, clearly tired and bloodied. Catra wasn't much better, her ribs being damaged and her hands heavily bruised. But she didn't seem to care as she yanked back, only to shove Adora into the wall again, ramming her skull into the door as her wrists were held in Catra's grip.  
  
Adora quickly slipped her feet across the ground, kicking Catra's feet out from under her. Catra didn't even flinch. She simply twisted with the fall, forcing Adora to contort with Catra's own movements as she followed her to the ground. Her head thudded against the floor before Catra straddled her yet again. A fist rammed into her jaw, Catra receiving an identical blow for her troubles. Catra barely shifted before she rammed forward, her skull impacting Adora's and sending her back down into the steel floor. Catra took advantage of Adora being dazed before she snatched a mangled piece of steel from the floor. The remains of Adora smashing down a metal door. She stabbed down at Adora, sharp end aimed for her face as she snarled. Adora panicked, lifting her arm and letting it take the blow. The steel sunk into her arm with a wet squelch, cleaving through muscle before hitting bone.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!"

Adora screamed before she bit down on the pain, panting as she braced her other hand against her bleeding arm.  
  
"Will this help you Catra!? Will killing me make you stop!?"  
  
Catra chose not to respond, instead leaning more of her weight on her makeshift knife. She didn't even recognize that she was still crying, her whole body shaking as she hurt Adora. Because that was fair right? Adora hurt her. So Catra was returning the favor. But that wasn't quite right was it? She just… she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was angry and Adora was the reason why. She broke a promise. THE promise. And that wasn't something that Catra could just let go.

"YOU LEFT ME!"

Catra removed the knife, yanking it back before she tried to stab Adora again, Adora putting her arms up to stop the knife's descent. She screamed in pain again.  
  
"YOU WERE MY EVERYTHING!"

Catra wasn't even aware that her voice was cracking on every other syllable. That her tone sounded choked and tormented as she yelled.

"Shadow Weaver, the other cadets, EVERYONE! I dealt with them all! Because YOU WERE THERE!"  
  
Adora struggled before she managed to yank the knife from Catra's grip, sending it flying down the hall. Catra paid it no mind as she instead swapped back to trying to pummel Adora with her fist. Adora couldn't do much to stop it from happening. She was tired and bleeding all over the place, whereas no matter how many times Adora punched Catra, she just ignored it. Adora managed to land a blow against Catra, only to have to cover her face again to avoid the rain of blows upon her person. Eventually, Catra simply grabbed at Adora's wrist, pinning them above her head as she leaned over her, panting from exertion, but looking just as angry. She was yelling less, but her snarled speech still held copious amounts of vitriol, toxic enough to make Adora flinch.  
  
"You were the only thing that's ever made me happy. I stuck around, kept my own pain secret, and dealt with so much. All to keep you happy. Because I never wanted you to leave. We were supposed to stay together. We were supposed to rule The Horde together! We were supposed to stay... We promised. And you left all of that! And for what? Playing dress up in the woods!? Leaving me behind!? Abandoning everything we worked for years to earn!? WHY!?"

Adora glared up at her oldest friend.  
  
"Because what we wanted was a lie."

Catra didn't have a clear response as she simply… looked at her friend. There was so much distance between them now. Because there it was. Adora had forsaken the dream she used to have. It was replaced. But Catra… she had never given up. Sure, the dream had twisted, warped. And maybe she always knew that the dream she had was gone now. That the fragile glass box she had built for herself had crumbled long ago. But she never did wanna let go. Because like she said, Adora was her everything. She was jealous sure. But she knew Adora cared about her. She let her do so much. Every hidden smile, hushed giggle, every tearful nervous breakdown in bed, every tense moment in training, every painful punishment. They were together. Through it all. And Catra loved her for it. For even bothering to deal with her. But now, she was learning that she never should have bothered.  
  
Catra shifted her hands, releasing Adora's wrists. Adora relaxed and took a deep breathe, only to have her breathing constrict as Catra gripped her throat in both clawed hands, tight and unmoving. Adora struggled to breathe as she gripped around Catra's wrist. But she wasn't able to move her. So, Adora struggled. But then…. Then she relaxed. Her grip was tight. But she wasn't yanking or squirming. She instead kept her eyes on Catra, smiling through her pain.  
  
"I-If this will m-make you happy…. Then go for it."

Adora choked out, struggling to make her throat work as she started crying, eager to see Catra at least give her a smile. Catra instead growled and squeezed harder, trying her hardest to strangle Adora. Adora accepted it, her hands shaking but expression relaxed. Even as her lips started turning blue. Catra was furious. She needed to let this go. But she couldn't She would rather rest among the glass shards of her house then believe that it was all a lie the whole time. But, as she thought about it, she realized. What else did she have? Adora was it. The Horde? Getting dismantled as they fought. The Rebellion was gonna win. Did Catra even have anyone she cared about? On the level that she had, even now, for Adora? The answer was a clear no. Not even close. So… if Adora was gone… what was left?  
  
Catra's grip slowly relaxed, Adora gasping for air, color returning to her cheeks as she coughed. Catra shifted her hands, grabbing onto Adora's shirt rather then her neck. Adora looked back up at Catra, seemingly waiting for a hit.  
  
But Catra had something else in mind.  
  
Catra yanked Adora forward, leaning down and smashing her lips into Adora's. Adora was shocked, trying to shove Catra away at first. But Catra remained insistent, her lips meeting Adora's in a rough clash of teeth and sloppy movements. It was a terrible kiss by all accounts. But Catra only deepened it as she shoved Adora to the ground, forcing her tongue into Adora's mouth. Adora reached up, tugging at Catra's hair. It hurt, but Catra relished in the pain. Because this was the last time. The last time for awhile that they would touch, see, or hear eachother. And Catra was taking at least one thing. She needed at least one shard from her glass house. Eventually, Adora kissed back. Or, at least stopped fighting enough to make it pleasurable for the both of them. Catra remained rough. The kiss was not borne of love. At least, not completely. It was borne from pain and desperation. Catra was desperate to grasp onto one thing. And this was that.  
  
Several minutes passed, Catra plundering Adora's mouth for all it was worth as she explored it’s molten caverns with her tongue. Startled gasps and rushed breathes in between kisses filled the hall, ensuring neither of them passed out. And then, Catra pulled back, leaving a heavily blushing Adora on the floor. She was bleeding, her lips were swollen, she was covered in scratches, and she was in pain. But she was smiling. Catra was not smiling… but her anger had gone cold, now replaced with a feeling of resignation. She remained crouched over Adora, just like old times as they looked at eachother.  
  
"You aren't coming with me are you?"

Adora had phrased the words like a question, but they were a statement of truth. Catra… was an outcast. Always had been. She wouldn't fit in with whatever Adora was doing with the Rebellion. And whatever it was, Catra didn't want it. Catra needed her glass house. And without it, she didn't know what she was. She needed to figure that out. So, Catra swallowed thickly, tears still flowing from her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"I used to love you."

Adora smiled.  
  
"And now?"

Catra didn't answer, and that silence said much. Adora averts her eyes.  
  
"You'll be back right? You promise?"

Promise.  
  
That poisonous word.  
  
Catra hated it.  
  
"No."

Adora looked heartbroken as Catra rejected her.  
  
"I won't have you make me break anymore promises. I might keep up my end. But I know you won't."  
  
Catra stood up, looking down at the bleeding Adora with mismatched eyes. Adora tried to reach up to stop her. Catra batted her hand away before she turned around, walking for the door. She knew she could sneak out of here easily. She had other places to be. The world was a big place. Surely, she could build her new glass house somewhere else.  
  
"Catra… wait."

Catra stopped at the door, turning around to see Adora trying to crawl after her. Catra waved slowly, face blank and fur wet with tears.  
  
"Goodbye Adora."

Her words echoed off the walls before she was gone.  
  
Gone like a broken promise.


End file.
